une vie compliquée
by Sky-mikaelson
Summary: klaus et kol sont des ados célèbres qui adorent s'amuser,avec quelques déceptions amoureuses,ils ne désespèrent pas de trouver LA fille.Ayant une vie de famille complexe,les choses vont se corser lorsqu'ils seront contraint de se supporter en famille.tisseront-ils des liens? ou empireront t-ils les choses?tous humains.klaroline,kennet,kalijah,fage


_**Une famille compliquée**_

Prologue

**PDV kol**

Tout le monde possède une famille quelle soit nombreuse ou pas, mais elle contient toujours des problèmes mais celle qui en possède le plus est : la famille Mikaelson, la mienne. Non seulement elle est nombreuse mais elle est parfaite tout d'abord : mon frère aîné elijah Mikaelson,25ans le Premier Ministre d'Angleterre notre pays seulement c'est l'aîné mais aussi le moralisateur de la famille, un mec très, très coincé qui ne sait pas s'amuser, c'est le frère avec qui je passe le moins de temps car on est trop différent, heureusement qu'il ya sa fiancée Katherine Pierce secrétaire d'état qui est exactement son opposé. Ensuite il y a Finn Mikaelson mon deuxième grand-frère,22ans c'est l'un des meilleurs joueurs de foot du pays, mais c'est aussi un fils à maman il est marié à Sage Ryce une fabuleuse styliste, moi et mes frères on achète toujours nos fringues chez elle. En troisième position nous avons mon frère Niklaus Mikaelson,18ans,mais tout le monde l'appelle Klaus sauf sa famille et ses proches qui l'appellent Nik, on habite ensemble dans une grande maison à deux, parce que ma mère ne voulait pas que j'habite seul avant mes 20ans va savoir pourquoi, au début j'étais pas très emballé mais au fil du temps c'est devenu cool. Bon, assez parlé de moi revenons à Nik, c'est une rock star il a une petite-amie mannequin Caroline Forbes mais tous ses amis l'appellent Care, une chouette fille. Ensuite nous avons ma sœur Rebekah Mikaelson,17ans et demi c'est aussi un mannequin célèbre, tout ces proches l'appellent bekah, elle sort avec Stephan Salvatore un joueur de foot italien j'crois. Et le meilleur pour la fin : moi, Kol Mikaelson,17ans je suis aussi une rock star et je sors avec bonnie Bennet une chanteuse parfaite et adorable.

Ma famille fait partie des 5 familles les plus riches d'Europe, elle est considérée comme parfaite, mais c'est faux. On ne s'entend pas du tout, on ne communique jamais et quand le miracle arrive, on passe notre temps à s'engueuler. Pourtant quand on n'était petit, on n'était inséparable, mais en grandissant on a pris des voies différentes : elijah la politique, Finn le sport, klaus et moi la musique et rebekah le mannequinat. J'espère qu'un jour nous redeviendrons proche.

En attendant c'est pas gagné.au moins nik et moi sommes restés proche de bekah même si elle passe plus de temps avec son copain,en fait c'est grâce à lui que nik a rencontrer son meilleur ami,l'acteur damon salvatore,le grand-frère de stephan,moi je suis resté en contact avec son ex Matt,c'est un prince héritier du Danemark qui a renoncé au trône pour allé vivre en Californie tout en conservant la fortune de ses parents,c'est pas un mec snob,c'est juste qu'il est accro aux fêtes,je l'ai rencontré par hasard et on est vite devenus amis,donc je l'ai présenté à ma sœur,elle est tombé amoureuse puis elle l'a largué.dommage mais bon il l'a pas si mal prit que ça.

Pour vous parler de mon entourage un peu plus en profondeur je vais devoir vous parler d'un des plus gros scandales d'Hollywood:la rupture du rockeur Niklaus Mikaelson et l'actrice Hayley Marshall et sa mise en couple avec le mannequin Caroline Forbes.

A cet époque il ne connaissait pas caroline ou moi bonnie,il était encore avec hayley et moi avec un mannequin elena Gilbert,la copine de Nik l'avait trompé pendant 3mois avec un joueur de football américain,un certain Tyler,mon frère l'avais appris par Matt qui les avait filmé ensemble à une fête.j'en avais parlé à Damon,bekah et stephan et il m'avait tous conseillé de lui dire._  
_

**_ flash-back_**

_Il était déjà très tard,klaus et moi étions encore au studio pour finaliser notre dernier travaillait depuis des heures et je commençais à en avoir marre!_

__on a terminé?demandais-je au moins pour la énième fois_

__déstresse kol on a fini m'informa klaus en souriant_

__ENFIN!criais-je_

__salut les gars!dit une voix derrière,je me retournais pour voir damon marché vers nous _

__hey mec salua mon frère en lui tapant la main,je me contentais d'un signe de la main et un petit sourire,on était pas si proche que ça!_

__qu'est ce qui t'amène?demandais-je_

__il y a un nouveau bowling qui viens d'ouvrir trop privé,il paraît que Zack n'arrive toujours pas à y entrer pourtant Effron a tout fait pour.j'ai réussi à nous obtenir trois entrées pour ce soir ça vous tente?il y a un restaurant à l'intérieur on pourrait aussi manger un morceau?  
_

__je suis partant!je meurs de faim après toutes ses répétitions et ça faisait bail que j'étais pas au bowling dis-je_

__génial, nik? DEMANDA damon_

__naan allez-y sans moi j'ai un truc à faire _

__quoi?!oh frangin stp c'est pas pareil sans toi!qu'est ce que tu as à faire de si important ce soir?demandais-je alors que damon hocha la tête _

__figure-toi qu'aujourd'hui ça fait 1an et demi que je sors avec ma copine et je voulais lui faire une surprise et passé chez elle pour qu'on se fasse une soirée romantique nous informa t-il en commençant à sortir.à ce moment-là j'hésitais entre lui dire la vérité ou non,je lançais un regard interrogateur à damon qui haussa les épaules,au moins je pouvais compter sur son soutien!_

__Nik attends!criais-je_

__qu'est ce que tu veux kol?_

__il y a un truc que tu dois savoir sur hayley et tu va pas aimer_

__crache le morceau!s'impatienta Nil,je soupirais et lui tendis mon téléphone_

__il y a quelques semaines un de mes potes,Matt m'a envoyé cette photo dis-je,il s'assit et fixa l'image,on pouvait y avoir hayley se faire mordiller l'oreille par un gars bronzé,il avait,elle avait ses mains autour de son cou et continua de fixer la photo d'un air abattu,le pauvre,je ne savais oh combien de filles rêvaient de sortir avec lui mais il l'avait choisi elle,cette garce qui le trompait.j'étais triste de le voir comme ça mais il avait droit à la vérité;damon et moi nous assîmes chacun d'un côté de nik._

__t'en fais pas mon pote,elle sait pas ce qu'elle rate commença damon_

__ouais,si tu veux on se fait une soirée entre mecs,il y a des millions d'autres filles mieux qu'elle dis-je pour le consoler_

_ Nik se leva tout d'un coup,enfila son blouson en cuir et sortit du studio_

__je dois y aller on se voit dmain,à plus! dit-il avant de mettre son casque et démarrer sa moto_

__tu sais là où il va?demandais-je à damon,une fois que mon frère fut parti_

__t'inquiètes,il est sûrement allé la larguer rétorqua t-il en se dirigent vers sa décapotable viens? _

__t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de laisser seul ce soir?_

__il ne feras rien,ton frère c'est très bien gérer la colère,il va peut être boire un verre et dmain il sera comme neuf surenchérit damon.j'haussais les épaules et entrais dans sa caisse après tout klaus pouvait gérer non?_

* * *

_**PDV **__**klaus **_

_je filais à vive allure sur ma moto en direction de l'appartement de hayley,j'avais besoin d'avoir le cœur net,j'avais besoin de savoir si c'était vrai,ces derniers temps elle était distante,et se rapprochait de moi qu'autour des paparazzis.j'arrivais devant son appart et entrai sans frapper,ils y a quelques mois elle m'avait confié la clé et aujourd'hui j'en ferais bonne usage.j'entrais silencieusement et entendit des sons provenant de sa chambre,sans perdre plus de temps j'ouvris brusquement la porte et alluma la lumièr,qu 'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de la trouver sur le lit avec un mec bronzé à la carrure de footballeur,tous les deux en sous-vêtements_

__klaus?qu'est ce que tu fais ici?me demanda hayley en se levant rapidement et enfilant sa robe  
_

__c'est vraiment la première question que tu te poses?dis-je sèchement_

__klaus,bébé je peux tout expli.._

_ _tu peux m'expliquer quoi hayley?!que peux tu me dire que je ne sais pas déjà?!que tu n'es qu'une salle pute qui me trompe depuis des mois?!que l'une des pires erreurs de ma vie est de t'avoir rencontrer?!ne t'en fais pas je suis déjà au courant claquais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte et sortit,ils me suivirent dehors alors que le gars avait enfilé un jean et un tee-shirt_

__écoutes mec tu devrais te calmer me dit le type qui avait couché avec Ma copine,sans le réfléchir je collais mon point sur sa face de connard qui retomba par me rendis compte que nous étions entouré de paparazzis qui prenaient des photos mais je m'en moquais._

__klaus je suis vraiment désolé,je te promets que ça n'arriveras plus jamais mais stp pardonne-moi me supplia t-elle.j'avais juste envie de me tirer,non mais qu'elle garce comment pouvait-elle me dire ça alors que son amant l'entendait encore?!je fis un effort surhumain pour me calmer et m'approcha d'elle en ignorant les photographes_

__je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner ce que tu as fais,mon frère et ma sœur avaient raison tu n'es qu'une garce hypocrite qui sortait avec moi juste pour ma célébrité,je m'en rend compte aujourd'hui,toi et moi c'est fini claquais-je avant de monter sur ma moto et de m'en aller._

* * *

**_PDV kol_**

_ J'avais passé une super soirée avec damon,elena nous avait rejoint et on a passé la soirée à faire des strikes,enfin surtout moi!j'avais dormi chez ma rentrai le lendemain chez moi après avoir semé une meute de entrant je saisis le journal de la journée et appela mon frère_

__NIK! appelais-je,il n'avait pas quand même dormi ailleurs!j'étais sur le point de sortir quand je le vis,affalé sur le canapé avec des écouteurs aux d'habitude quand nik était déprimé il flemmardait en écoutant l'album complet de Bob Marley._

__nik! dis-je en enlevant ses écouteurs_

__kol dit-il sans me regarder_

__c'est quoi ça!criais-je en lui tendant un tas de Mikaelson est trompé par Hayley Marshall,klaus frappe l'amant de son ex,la fin du couple klayley lui ds-je en lisant tour à tour les magazines. _

__et alors? demanda t-il indifférent,je soupirais de son attitude enfantine mais décidais de me calmer_

__écoutes nik je sais que ta rupture avec hayley t'as chamboulé mais tu ne peux pas faire la hune de tous les mags en une soirée pour autant! _

__te vexes pas kol mais tu sais pas ce que je ressens alors oublie-moi ajouta mon frère avant de se lever et journée promettait!_

* * *

_ Ça faisait déjà 2mois que Nik allait mal,après une semaine il avait recommencer à être professionnel,sourire aux fans,signer des autographes,faire les interview et tout mais à l'intérieur,je le savais,il était malheureux surtout quand il entendait parler de nous étions réunis moi,elena,damon et bekah pour lui trouver une copine mais rien,il ne s'intéressait à aucune fille, commençais à désespérer,il nous répétait qu'il allait bien mais c'était mon frère,je le connaissais trop bien.  
_

_ Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Stephan,le petit-ami de ma sœur,il était venu à Los Angeles avec bekah pour organiser une fête mais bien sûr nik ne voulait pas y aller _

__oh aller frangin on va s'éclater!il y aura plein de filles géniales tu verras,dis-je en me regardant dans le miroir,j'avais opté pour un jean bleu serré,un tee-shirt rouge,une veste en cuir grise et des baskets rouges._

__j'en ai pas envie kol_

__oh quoi tu vas pas rater l'anniv de stef!bekah te le pardonnera jamais _

__je lui en verrais un carte décoré plaisanta nik_

__stp tu vas pas rester croupir ici alors qu'il y a une méga soirée!_

__ok ça va je viens dit-il en revint quelques minutes plus tard et portait un jean noir,une chemise henley blanche retroussés au niveau des manches,des baskets noir et un manteau caban noir _

__t'es magnifique lui dis-je en l'en voyant un baiser_

__ouais c'est ça,allons-y rigola t-il en sortant,je pris ma porsche 918 Spyder rouge et lui sa macLaren les deux nous partîmes pour la soirée arrosée de stephan _

**_PDV klaus_**

_ je sais toujours pas comment mais kol a réussi à me traîner à cette fête,j'aurais préféré passer la soirée tranquille chez moi mais non il fallait que mon frère m'emmène à une soirée remplie de "filles géniales"  
_

_j'arrivais en même temps que lui et entra en ignorant les journalistes qui me posait des questions sur hayley,alors que kol prenait tous son temps._

__salut les gars nous accueilli stephan une fois à l'intérieur _

__joyeux anniversaire mon pote le salua kol_

__bon anniversaire dis-je_

__merci profitez de la soirée où votre sœur va me tuer!plaisanta t-il,je me dirigeais vers le bar et commanda un verre,je pouvais entendre sa conversion avec mon petit-frère_

__qu'est ce qu'il a lui?demanda stef_

__il est toujours déprimé à cause de l'autre garce répondit kol _

__ah ouais sa rupture avec hayley n'a pas du être facile _

_Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont avec cette rupture!ça fait 2mois!je suis passez à autre chose!c'est pas parce que je ne sors pas tous les soirs que je suis déprimé!_

* * *

_1h était passée et j'étais toujours assis au bar,cette soirée était nul,je voulais juste rentrer chez moi tranquille mais kol m'en empêcherais.j'étais sur le point de me commander un autre verre quand une fille blonde s'assit à côté de moi  
_

__un martini svp commandais-je,étrangement,elle commanda également un martini et je la regardai bizarrement _

__quoi?vous êtes pas la seul qui noie son chagrin ce soir dit-elle comme une évidence_

__qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je noie mon chagrin?_

__donc un mec à une fête passe sa soirée à se morfondre sur un verre?grand dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son ne pus m'empêcher de sourire,cette fille n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche_

__et une fille à une fête d'habitude elle se saoule avant 22h?c'est grand rétorquais-je en prenant moi aussi une gorgé se tourna vers moi et sourit,sourire que je lui rendis._

__je m'appelle caroline,et toi?me demanda t-elle_

__tu-tu sais pas qui je suis?! m'étonnais-je_

__t'es le prof de sport de shakira?se moqua t-elle_

__non suis klaus,klaus Mikaelson_

__ah ouais t'es le chanteur anglais qui fais un duo avec son frère me me surpris à rire à sa phrase mais acquiesça de la tête_

__et toi tu fais quoi?_

__tu sais pas qui je suis?!m'imita t-elle avec une expression étonné,j'éclatai de rire mais secoua la tê suis mannequin_

__et qu'est ce que tu fais là caroline?_

__ma meilleure amie m'as obligé à venir car selon elle je ne suis pas encore passé au delà de ma rupture et je dois me détendre_

__pour moi c'était plutôt mon frère répondis-je elle me regarda bizarrement mais me fit un grand sourire_

_ Je passais finalement une super soirée,je me lassais pas de discuter et rigoler avec caroline,elle était belle,intelligente,drôle et avait les pieds sur ne m'en rendais pas compte mais je tombais amoureux de cette fille que je venais de rencontrer._

_ 1h et demi après,on discutait toujours quand on fut rejoins par une fille métisse_

__hey care dit-elle_

__oh 'bonn je te présente klaus Mikaelson,klaus je te présente ma meilleure amie Bonnie Bennet _

__salut dis-je avec un signe de la main_

__salut klaus souria même moment kol arriva_

__frangin on dirait que tu passes plutôt une bonne soirée dit-il en souriant aux filles._

__les filles voici mon frère c'est bonnie et elena_

__kol mikaelson dit-il en souriant à caroline,il s'attarda beaucoup plus sur bonnie et lui fit un baisemain auquel elle é bonnie_

__salut dit caroline,et bonnie hocha la tête_

__care j'en vie d'aller m'amuser ailleurs tu viens?_

__ouais bien sur répondit-elle.p puis elle se tourna vers -voulez vnir?  
_

__avec joie dit kol et j'hochais la tête_

_ nous nous dirigions tous les quatre par derrière pour éviter les paparazzis et arrivions à la voiture de bonnie_

__wow tu as une mercedes SL W198!s'extasia kol en s'approchant de la voiture.où t'as trouvé ce petit bijou?_

__tu t'y connais en voiture s'étonna l'amie de caroline _

__kol est un vrai fan surtout des voitures de sport dis-je_

__j'me débrouille se vanta t-il _

__moi c'est plutôt les voitures anciennes mais j'apprécie les bons moteurs dit bonnie_

__bon on va parler de voitures toute la soirée ou on va s'amuser se plaignit caroline_

__ok on y va dit s'assit derrière avec moi tandis que kol et bonnie étaient devant._

_ Nous sommes allés faire des montagnes russes,manger de la barbe-papa,visiter les studios des films et prenions des tas de photos souvenirs.c'était une super soirée et je suis sûr que kol est d'accord avec moi!_

_ **Fin du Flash-back**_

**PDV kol  
**

2jours après ça caroline et klaus sortaient déjà avait complètement oublié hayley et était redevenu le Nik que je et bonnie n'étions qu'amis puisque je sortait avec mois après j'ai appris qu'elena me trompait mais je n'avais déjà plus de sentiments pour et moi nous nous sommes mis ensemble 3mois après ça et c'était pas plus mal!aujourd'hui nous étions tous les quatre heureux...enfin jusqu'à une certaine journée!


End file.
